Runaway
by ShortyFaillace
Summary: Draco has a turning point and sees his father in a new light... songfic to Linkin Park's Runaway. my first attempt at a Draco fic


A/N: This is my first Draco fic. It's to Linkin Park's "Runaway". In my opinion, Linkin Park is perfect for Draco fics, and I'm probably gonna put out Numb soon.  
It should be titled, "What I Want To Say To You" but I have to give props to  
Linkin Park. And thanks to IgnotusVeritas for beta-ing this. (B/N: :-) I just had to add that!)

---

**Runaway**

It was the fifth time I had gone out on one of the killings. I didn't have my mark yet; the ceremony for all the new graduates was that night. Normally we wouldn't have inductions for Death Eaters, but apparently I was a special cause, because you were my dad.

It was a half-blood family. I saw you torture the father, the Mudblood, and then kill him after he pleaded for you to stop, that death would be better than the pain. It took less than one second to kill him, with that blinding green light that probably showed through the windows. But that's not what pushed me over the edge.

I watched as the mother and two daughters were tortured. Aunt Bella killed the mother, and McNair took one of the daughters. You held the other one, forcing her to watch her mother and sister die. But not even that, a gross act on its own, pushed me over--only closer.

What got me was what you did to the son. It was that it was you tortured him, you that tortured him so badly he couldn't think straight. I don't know how he handled it. He was only four years old. That's when I knew. Everything you said, everything you made me live for, that you taught me, it wasn't right, wasn't even true. It was wrong, everything was wrong.

_Graffiti decorations__  
__Under a sky of dust__  
__A constant wave of tension__  
__On top of broken trust__  
__The lessons that you taught me__  
__I learned were never true_

I felt sick. When we returned to our mansion, I lied awake for hours, just replaying the scenes of life being wiped from three people, one tortured through sight, and the last- I watched it over and over. The boy's mind would be messed up, you could see it in the expression on his face. I wondered how you could do something so heartless to someone so young, just because of his blood. It wasn't human.

The next day the aurors came to our house. You were out, and they arrested me. I naturally struggled, until I remembered- that's what you taught me to do. The aurors bound me then transported me to the ministry. I felt tears in my eyes at the horrible system we worked in, but I didn't let them out. That is, until I remembered that it was also you who told me not to cry. I let it out, it felt weird to have the salty taste of tears in my mouth and I know I must have looked terrible: A seventeen-year-old Malfoy boy with all this Dark Arts practice was crying so hard he couldn't see. They sat me in one of the courtrooms and the chains bound me to it. They interrogated me, asking me questions I literally couldn't answer. Asking whether or not I knew where He was, where you were, where the rest of them were. They stripped me of my clothes, searching for something. I tried to give them answers, but all it came out was, 'You can't make me tell!' I knew that this was a curse placed on me, by you. It was Dark Magic, and I told them that. They didn't believe me.

_Now I find myself in question__  
__They point the finger at me again__  
__Guilty by association__  
__You point the finger at me again___

_I wanna run away__  
__Never say good-bye__  
__I wanna know the truth__  
__Instead of wondering why__  
__I wanna know the answers__  
__No more lies__  
__I wanna shut the door and open up my mind_

They put me in a prison, not Azkaban, because I was a juvenile, but a prison none the less. There was a single dementor, its menacing, frightening aura stayed with me, and there was no escaping that rattleing breath. For twenty-four long hours, I sat, and I couldn't get rid of one thought: you. You manipulated me, you lied to me, you were cruel for no reason and because you were prejudice, biased. If they weren't a muggle-loathing pureblood, they weren't worthy. The silence was broken only when they pushed some stuff that ever so slightly resembled food and when they unlocked the chain and pushed the bars back.

"You're free, for now." one of the ministry employees said as he handed me back my robes.

"Thank you." I muttered, not looking at him.

When I stepped out into the London street, I noticed that dark was falling and the sky was blood red. I started walking. Where I had planned on going I don't know, but after twenty minutes, you apparated in front of me, grabbing hold of my ear, demanding if I had said anything. I reminded you that I had a curse on me, and you hit me with your cane. You forced me back to the house and locked me in the room underneath the Drawing Room. It was filled with dark items. I searched well into the early morning, searching for anything that would assist me and all I found was a bottle of magic wine, and I drank it. I told my story the wall, which I thought was a beautiful maiden because I was so drunk. I stumbled up the stairs and started to pound on the door, but my fist went through. Not thinking anything of it, I pushed the rest of myself through, laughing stupidly. I ran out of the house, going through the walls. I just wanted to get to one place.

_Paper bags and angry voices__  
__Under a sky of dust__  
__Another wave of tension__  
__Has more than filled me up__  
__All my talk of taking action__  
__These words were never true_

I stuck out my wand hand and the Knight Bus appeared with a bang. I climbed in with difficulty and paid the conductor just enough to get to Hogsmead. My head throbbed as I got off, but I continued my journey steadily. Staggering up to Hogwarts I wondered what I would tell them: that I just suddenly changed because I saw a little boy be tortured? Somehow I didn't think that would go too well. I fell through the doors and crashed into the Great Hall. A man helped me up. It was Dumbledore.

"Come on, Draco, I had a feeling you'd join us." He helped me to his office, and when we got there, he sat me on one of the sofas. The fourteen others looked at me  
strangely.

I could make out all seven of the Weasleys, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, McGonagall, Snape, and Lupin, then there was a tall black wizard with a hoop in his ear, a young witch with spiky pink hair, and then there was a giant black dog. Dumbledore sat down.

"Young Mister Malfoy will be joining us."

"I don't trust him." said Ron.

"Nor I," said Harry

.  
"Us neither," said Ginny, Fred, and George. The eldest Weasley child said, "I think We should interrogate him." and cracked his knuckles.

I automatically said, "You can't make me tell!" because of the curse.

"Severus, do you have any Veritisium?" asked McGonagall.

Dumbledore answered for him. "Oh, we'll need something much stronger than that, Minervra, Mr. Malfoy has been cursed to say only that when questions concerning dark material are brought up. Severus, we'll need your strongest truth potion." Snape nodded and quickly left.

"I'm sorry?" I said uncertainly since everybody in this room could most  
likely beat me to a pulp. The Weasley boys' and Harry's arms were crossed,  
Hermione had turned away, and I'm pretty sure Ginny hissed at me. The  
silence was awkward, especially when Dumbledore nodded and the dog turned  
into Sirius Black, who also looked ready to kill me. Snape returned several   
minutes later with a vile in his white hand, he gave Sirius a hateful look  
then ordered me to drain the vile. I did as I was told. As soon as it  
reached my lips there wasn't anything I could do on my own and had no idea  
what was going on. They asked me questions that I surprisingly answered, and  
when they were done, they actually trusted me. "I want to help." I said.

They soon moved me into a house with a portrait of an old lady screaming  
obsceneties at everyone who passed. The house was called "the Headquarters of  
the Order of the Phoenix." But I knew you were looking for me, but you haven't found me yet, and you never will.

_Now I find myself in question__  
__They point the finger at me again__  
__Guilty by association__  
__You point the finger at me again___

_I wanna run away__  
__Never say good-bye__  
__I wanna know the truth__  
__Instead of wondering why__  
__I wanna know the answers__  
__No more lies__  
__I wanna shut the door and open up my mind_

---

A/N: Well, there it is, I just finished it.


End file.
